1. (a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure design of a health aid device, particularly to a device that is placed onto the penis of a man during the sexual intercourse. The health aid device acts as a vibrator to speed up the orgasm in woman. Physiologically, it can also function as a massaging device to the other part of the human body.
2. (b) Description of the Prior Art
Males and females are physiologically different, especially during sexual intercourse. The differences are partly caused by the physical ability of the individual. In general, the sexual excitement builds up slowly in a woman compared to a man. As shown in FIGS. 6 and 7, the curves A and B respectively represent the level of excitement of a man and a woman. The X-axis represents the length of time and the Y-axis represents the magnitude of excitement. The curves in the figures show the statistics of the majority of people. It is obvious from the Figures that the resolution stage happens in a man before a woman reaches orgasm. Therefore, there is always some problem relating to sexual intercourse. Some of these problems can lead to a dissolution of marriage.